


Hourly Challenge: Pair

by NullNoMore



Series: Hourly Challenge [24]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: Brothers, Hourly Challenge, Nopon - Freeform, Orphe MLM yes I am developing this, those incredibly cute jackets these boys wear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NullNoMore/pseuds/NullNoMore
Summary: Muimui and Moimoi are brothers, Nopon, and have excellent fashion sense. Those cute matching bomber jackets with the enormous zipper pulls.Done in under an hour!All the good things belong to Monolith Soft.
Series: Hourly Challenge [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664095
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Hourly Challenge: Pair

"What I don't get," Mia said, struggling with yet another handful of Nopon tuft, "is how you got into this mess to begin with."

"Muimui started it." "Moimoi started it." The young Nopons' accusations were simultaneous and fervid. The two brothers started slapping each other with their minor arms, a pointless exercise since these appendages were smaller than the combined diameters of their Nopon girth. It was a good thing that their major wingarms were locked in a mess of Nopon head tuft, zippers, fake leather, and confusion.

"Look, you two better stop it or I won't help you," Mia snapped. Her usually cheerful nature was starting to fade. She'd thought that helping them out would be easy and enjoyable. Brushing Nopon was usually a delight, so much so that fluffier individuals monetized that opportunity. But Moimoi and Muimui shared some of the same beliefs as human teenage boys about an abundance of cologne replacing other hygiene routines. Still fluffy, but less pleasant to have swarming her lap. Plus, every time she tried to arrange one of them to get at a tangle more easily, the other would immediately crowd into her way. She wasn't sure if it was because they were chained together by jacket fasteners or because they couldn't bear to have one get more attention.

"Muimui sorry." "Moimoi sorry."

She pushed them away to examine the situation. If she also grabbed a few breaths of cleaner air, that too. Anything to restore her patience and optimism. "I don't know if I've managed to improve the situation. Maybe if I just cut a little off..."

"NOOOOOOOOOO." The howls were literally as one.

"Sorry, guys, just checking that you're still real Nopon. You know I wouldn't snip a hair from your crowning glories."

"Muimui's crown more glorious."

"Muimui stuck worse," Moimoi muttered back.

Mia took hold of her comb with renewed dedication. She snagged the merest whisp of hair and carefully tugged it free. The brothers flinched, one because of the pain, one in sympathy. "Okay, so, Muimui," she said chattily, hoping to distract them from the agony, "you're oldest so you go first. How did this all start?"

Muimui's voice was muffled from being twisted and wrapped in his green bomber jacket. "Moimoi have good idea, no wait, terrible idea."

"Good idea," shouted Moimoi, similarly muffled but in a blue bomber jacket, "you just admit!"

"Terrible because look at us now!"

"Guys," Mia soothed, yanking another tiny strand of hair free, "it started with an idea about ...?"

"Make modular armor, clean up many credits," Moimoi explained quickly.

"Except stupid-tuft want to demonstrate," Muimui grumbled.

"Oh! So that's how your zippers got stuck together. And your hair?"

"Got caught in zipper labyrinth during initial untangling." Muimui deflated after such a long sentence.

Moimoi patted blindly at the sagging half of the brotherpon construct. "Brotherpon too strong for demonstration," Moimoi said.

"Well, I think it sounds like a great idea. Hey, would you guys mind if I dumped some Ma-non oil conditioner on you? Might make you slip right out of this mess." She reached into her battle kit. "I think I still have a couple samples from an Orphe trying to push his multi-level marketing scheme."

**Author's Note:**

> Stupid-head was a much used insult for my kids. (Thank you, Lilo & Stitch, very educational.) Nopon get stupid-tuft.
> 
> I am a coward for not writing Lao & Doug...


End file.
